He's the Hero of Leaf Valley?
by Alice Bekett
Summary: Jake is the farmer saving the valley?Gwen has trouble believing that when the young man is clearly lying about his age and has clearly had a rough past.Gwen cant even begin to imagine the trouble Jake will bring to Leaf Valley.
1. Chapter 1

Bob walked into Woody's wood shop soon after opening time. He leaned against the table, looking thoughtful. Gwen narrowed her eyes, Bob rarely looked thoughtful. "What's going on?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Bob sighed. "Have you met Gus's Grand kid yet?"

"No, I haven't, what, is something wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with him, he's just really interested in livestock." Bob shook his head.

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Wow, kid's got courage."

Bob scowled. "You're not much older than him."

Gwen shrugged, adjusting her blond hair into it's normal ponytail. "Doesn't matter, here, i know more than he does."

Bob rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. His large, muscular arms dwarfing his head as he raised them over it and cracked his shoulders. The shop's door opened, and both Gwen and Bob turned at the same time.

Startlingly blue eyes met Gwen's crimson. The young man froze when he saw Bob. "S-sorry, am I interrupting anything?" He stammered.

"Hey, kid." Bob greeted. He jutted his chin at Gwen. "This is Gwen."

Gwen watched the kid's meek demeanour with cold eyes. She raised her eyebrows at the silence that followed Bob's statement. "What's your name?" She asked. She almost winced at how harsh her voice sounded, she hadn't meant to scare the young man.

"Jake."

Gwen nodded. "Did you come here for a reason, or just to look?"

"Pricing, so I can save up to get my dog a doghouse." He swallowed, and his Adams apple bobbed. Gwen took a closer look at Jake. He was tall, almost as tall as Bob- and Bob was the tallest resident in town. Jake was thin, too thin, Gwen reckoned.

"How old are you?" She asked bluntly.

Jake's jaw clenched, with anger or something else, Gwen couldn't tell. "I'm twenty."

Gwen felt a small glimmer of doubt settle in her stomach. Jake could barely pull off being seventeen, let alone twenty. She didn't question him however, just nodded and started organizing the bills and papers on the desk. She heard the door shut and Bob sigh. "Nice job, Gwen. Make the kid feel right at home." Gwen heard Bob's heavy footsteps across the hardwood floor and the door open and shut. Gwen sighed. _It wont matter for much longer anyway, not with Funland building their stupid park._

"Hey, Jake!" Bob jogged forward to catch up with the farmer. As Bob slowed his pace to stay beside the younger man. "Gwen didn't mean that. She's a good person, but you have get on her good side first."

Jake snorted. "Yeah, i just met her, so how can I be on her bad side already?" He said bitterly.

Bob sighed. "She does it with everyone, not just you."

Jake shrugged, and started down the separate path that led to his house. That left Bob alone, Bob sighed, and started the long walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next month passed quickly. Jake avoided Gwen like the plague, but found other friends.

Ronald and Bob had made it their duty to make sure Jake didn't make a fool of himself. Ronald often got the young man to work for him in his grocery store making bread. Bob would hire Jake to help with his livestock.

Jake learned quickly, and Bob was seriously considering letting him buy one of his horses. Bob watched as Jake brushed his white four year old gelding.

"His name is Nuin," Bob said, patting the horse its flank.

Jake smiled a little, "That's a nice name," Jake ran a hand over the horse's muzzle.

"Do you want him?" Bob blurted before he could really think about what he said.

Jake's eyes widened, "I- I don't have the money."

"I can lend you to him, or you can make payments."

"Are you sure? I mean, not that I'm not grateful or anything, but-"

"Jake, I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't serious."

"Thank you, really," Jake ran a hand over his forehead, "I think I might be able to do payments. The potatoes I planted are almost ready to harvest, and my chicken is laying eggs. I-if I keep working here or at Ronald's, I think I'll be okay."

Bob mulled it over, slightly distressed that Jake was telling him that, "we'll try one hundred dollars a month for now, and see how it goes."

Jake smiled, "Thank you. Do I take Nuin now, or-"

"You can take him now. I'll walk back with you, just in case."

"I don't think I can thank you enough, really," Jake repeated, slipping a halter Bob had supplied him with over the horses ears. He made sure it was on correctly before clipping the lead rope to the halter. Nuin whinnied as he led him away from his paddock, but followed Bob and Jake without much of a struggle.

Bob helped Jake get Nuin settled in the debilitated stables on the farm. In the dim light, Bob finally realized how much Jake had probably done to the buildings on his property to make them reasonably liveable. Bob remembered Jake had been working for him, and pulled out small pouch of gold.

"Please, I don't need it," Jake said quietly, "Hold on a minute, and I'll give you your milk."

"Don't bother with the milk. This money was hard earned, so this will take care of your payment for this month, and next month. Have a good day, I'll see you later."

Bob left as Jake stared in amazement. He dug out the heat resistant thermos he stored the milk in, out of his pack. He looked at it, and sighed. _Thank goodness I have that root cellar._

He walked back to his house, and pulled open the trapdoor outside that led to the cool storage area. _They're being nice, both Bob and Ronald. _Jake sighed, and emptied the thermos into the larger container he kept half full of milk from when he worked.

After, Jake went back to check on his chicken, and Nuin again. He was munching on some hay, which suited Jake fine. Jake went into his house, and crawled into bed after taking off his shoes.

(LINE BREAK)

Ronald smiled when he heard the door to his shop open. He turned to see Jake wiping off his shoes on the welcome mat, "Good morning."

Jake smiled weakly, "Morning. What's going on?"

"I'm mixing up a batch of dough, can you go feed the chickens and collect the eggs?"

Jake nodded, "Okay," he turned and left.

Ronald sighed, and put on a pot of tea after washing his hands. He waited for half an hour, and Jake came back in, soaking wet. Ronald stared at him for a moment, as Jake took off his baseball cap and wrung it out on the step outside. Jake put the basket of eggs on the counter.

"It started raining," Jake explained, looking down at his sopping wet clothes, "Hard."

"I noticed. Stay here a moment, I have some spare clothing upstairs."

Jake nodded, and waited until his friend came back with a bundle of clothing, "Go into the hallway behind me and turn left. Take off you shoes at the door please. You can hang up you wet clothes in the bathroom."

Jake slipped off his shoes, and rolled up his pant legs, hoping to reduce dripping. He did as Ronald asked, and looked at the clothes Ronald had brought him. There was a plain, black muscle shirt, a heavy sweater, a belt, and a pair of jeans. Jake slipped into the overlarge clothing, having to roll up the sweater sleeves once. The pants were just long enough, barely reaching his ankles. Jake stared at his reflection in the mirror.

His long black hair limply fell into his eyes, now that he had taken off the hat that normally kept it in check. He sighed, and fished the hair elastic he kept on his person out of his pack. He put his hair up to keep it out of the way.

He hung up his discarded clothes on the shower rack, and made sure he didn't leave a mess behind.

He nodded in satisfaction, and went back into the shop. He froze when he saw Gwen standing by the door, soaked. Jake swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing.

Gwen turned, and her crimson eyes narrowed, "Hi, Ronald."

The older man smiled, "Hello, Gwen. Did you get caught in the rain, too?"

Gwen nodded stiffly, not looking away from Jake. Jake looked down at the floor, and shuffled over to Ronald.

Ronald sensed the rising tension, "Can you get the loaves out of the oven, Jake? If you want, you can take two home with you when you leave."

Jake smiled weakly, "Thanks. Do you want some help? I can stay until the rain stops."

Ronald was surprised, normally if Gwen and Jake were in the same vicinity, Jake normally made a hasty retreat. Ronald took it in stride, and barely blinked, "Alright. I can always use the extra hands. Gwen, do you want something to eat? This is normally when you break for lunch, isn't it?"

Gwen nodded, "Thank you, but I'm okay."

Ronald nodded, "Just let me know, and I'll make some sandwiches. If you get hungry, Jake, same goes for you, alright?"

Jake nodded, still staring at the floor. Jake helped Ronald, as Gwen watched. _Jake knows his way around here, I guess he comes here a lot._

Suddenly, Jake whipped around, away from the bread, and sneezed into his elbow. Ronald looked at the younger man, "Are you alright? Didn't break anything did you?"

Jake shook his head, eyes squeezed shut, he sneezed once more before turning back around. Jake helped Ronald make several more loaves of bread.

Gwen felt as if she were starving, having to smell the freshly baked loaves for several hours. Ronald stretched his hands over his head, and busied himself making some sandwiches. Jake lent a hand when needed, but stayed out of the other man's way.

Ronald watched Gwen from the corner of his eye whenever possible, she didn't look uncomfortable, like Jake did. She simply seemed bored, and a little hungry. Ronald made sure to smile at Gwen, "Anything in particular you want on your sandwich?"

Gwen shook her head, "As long as there's no mayonnaise or butter on them, I'll be okay."

"How about you, Jake?"

"What are you making?" Jake asked.

"Peanut butter and jelly, ham and cheese, and egg salad."

"Ham and cheese, please."

Ronald beamed, "Of course."

After a few more, tense minutes the sandwiches were done. Gwen took a bite out of the sandwich Ronald handed her, not entirely sure what it was. _Mmm, I always forget how amazing his bread is. I wonder where he gets his peanut butter. _

"How was Bob's?" Ronald asked, looking at Jake.

Jake swallowed the bite of sandwich he had been chewing, "It was good. Really good, you remember the white gelding I told you about, right?"

"Of course."

"Bob and I arranged payment methods, after I pay him off, I can keep him."

Ronald smiled, "That's good."

Gwen felt her anger explode, "What? You've barely been here two months, and he's giving you a horse?! Do you know how to ride him, take care of him?"

Jake's face drained of what colour it held, "I-I don't know how to ride... I've been taking c-care of the horses..." His feeble voice faded away under her gaze. He looked down at his sandwich and took a deep breath before looking back up and looking her in the eye.

It was the first time she remembered him trying to actively seek eye contact. His adams apple bobbed, but he didn't look away. They stood, staring at each other for minute, before Jake finally looked away.

Gwen glared at him, and was suddenly not hungry.

"I should probably go," Jake said, setting his plate down.

Ronald nodded, "I'll bring you your clothes tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll give these back after I clean them," Jake said quietly, he stood up, and took his bag and hat.

He went back into the heavy rain, stuffing his hands in his pockets. On the short way to the farm, he got completely soaked again, and even fell in the mud twice. He was muddy, and exhausted by the time he got into the house. He had a quick, cold bath, and changed into his pyjamas.

He was freezing when he climbed into bed. He was almost asleep when a sudden scratching at the door startled him awake. Jake groaned, and walked to the door. He opened it to see the stray dog that had been hanging around.

"Well, come on."

The dog trotted in, and shook himself off. Jake sighed and gave the dog a bath. The dog was now lying in front of the fire, sleeping. Jake crawled back into bed, and shut his eyes.

(LINE BREAK)

Jake woke up sometime the next day, head pounding, and feeling cold. Jake sat up, and looked at the fireplace, and found it cold. The dog was curled up on the edge of the bed. Jake rolled his eyes, started the fire, and put his boots on.

He felt exhausted by doing these simple tasks, but trudged out into the mud. Jake fed the chickens, and fed Nuin before stumbling back to the house. He looked at the dog, curled up at the end of Jake's bed. Jake shuffled to the fireplace, and put more wood in it.

Jake patted the dog's head softly, "Your name is Joe," Joe barked in agreement

Jake changed into his pyjamas again, before curling up in bed, shivering like mad.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHA finally finished another chapter! Please don't sue me, I own nothing! If you liked this story, please review, if not keep flames to yourself. Constructive criticism always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald was getting worried. He hadn't seen Jake in three days, which was odd. The only day he didn't always see him on was Sunday, when Ronald closed the shop. Even then, he saw him more often then not.

Ronald decided to check on the young man. He closed up shop, put on his boots and a raincoat before deciding he would bring some food with him. He packed a small basket of cheese, bread and tea and headed out to Jake's farm.

The potatoes outside in the small garden looked well watered, but weeds were growing out of control. Ronald set his basket on a dry rock, and pulled out the weeds, throwing them over the fence nearby. When he was done, he wiped his hands on his pants, picked up the basket, and looked around.

The small house in front of the mostly overgrown garden was in disrepair, but was still very liveable. Ronald nudged at the door, and it didn't budge. Something tickled the back of Ronald's memory, something about this door. Gus had always told him a trick for it, but Ronald was drawing a blank.

He sighed, and guessing, pushing against the door while twisting the doorknob. The door popped open, and Ronald entered quickly, closing the door behind him. The room was dim, the fire burning low. Ronald set the basket on the dining table, and stoked the fire.

The small cot in the corner was occupied. A dog was curled up to the lump under the duvet. Ronald approached, not sure about what to do. Jake, thankfully, was breathing but looked awful. His face was covered in a sheen of sweat. His hair was plastered to his face, and his cheeks were bright red. Ronald gently laid a hand on the young man's forehead, brushing back the long, sweaty strands. Jake stirred, leaning into the cool touch.

Ronald winced at the heat radiating from the young man, and withdrew his hand. Jake settled down, not even opening his eyes. Ronald got a bowl from the table, and filled it from water in the well outside. He found a cloth, and wet it with the water, setting it on Jake's forehead. Jake didn't stir, he gave no indication on if he was even awake.

Ronald left the small house, shutting the door behind him. He went to the barnyard. The yards were empty, the doors to the chicken coop and barn shut tight. Ronald went into the chicken coop, feeding the chickens and collecting the eggs. He went to the barn, fed, and brushed Nuin.

They all looked to be in good condition, so Jake had obviously fed them more the day before, or had been able to look after them earlier. Ronald came back into the house, and made himself some tea. He watched over his friend for a while, sipping his tea and trying to track the young man's temperature.

Jake remained unconscious the whole time, only stirring on occasion. Ronald really began to worry after he let the dog out for a little exercise. The dog ran out, barking madly and dove right into the mud in the garden outside. Ronald laughed, and shut the door.

"Ronald?" Ronald turned to face Jake, who's eyes were open. The blue eyes were glassy, and barely aware, but they were.

Ronald sighed in relief, "You're awake. I've been worried."

Jake looked at him for a moment, before coughing harshly into his arm. Ronald poured a cup of water and brought it over. Jake reached to take it in a shaking hand, but Ronald aided the man into a sitting position, and brought the cup to Jake's parched lips. Jake pulled away when he was done, shutting his eyes. Ronald replaced the warm cloth with a new cool one. Jake sighed, "Why?"

"You're my friend, and you need someone. I'm the only one that's noticed so far, and I'm going to help you."

Jake's eyes opened briefly, searching Ronald's face. After a minute, he shut his eyes again, "Thanks."

Ronald smiled, adjusting the blankets, "Don't worry. Go back to sleep."

Ronald waited until four o'clock until going to the bar. He knew most of the residents would be there, and he was angry. How had no one but him noticed the disappearance of Jake? He was new, yes, and aloof, but stuck with a strict schedule he rarely broke.

Ronald stomped into the bar, casting a look around. He spotted Bob, and strode over to the taller man, figuring out what he was going to say. Bob saw him coming, and smiled. The smile faltered when he saw the grocer's expression, turning into an expression of worry.

"Ronald. Where were you today? The shop was closed, is something wrong?" Katie asked, wiping down the counter.

"Yes. Jake is very ill, and no one has noticed," Ronald was glaring at Bob when he said it, clearly angry,

Bob swallowed, "I heard he ran into Gwen at your place a few days ago. He normally makes himself scarce for a day or two after that."

"Not to your place, he doesn't. Jake fully knows when Gwen will be there, and still manages to take care of your animals before she shows up."

Bob nodded slowly, "I've been busy-"

"You're always busy, _we're _always busy, " Ronald snapped, "You make enough time for Tim, why not for Jake? He thinks your a friend, you know. He told me a few weeks ago he wanted to plan a dinner, and invite you, Tim, and I to his farm."

Bob's face fell, "Oh."

"He's very ill, he has a high fever," Ronald looked a little guilty, "I shouldn't have let him walk home in that storm the other day. I can take care of Jake, but I can't do that and keep an eye on his farm too."

Bob nodded, "I can take care of the farm work. Tim can work in the garden."

Ronald nodded, and turned to the bar, "Katie?"

The young woman came back from the other end of the bar, "Yes, Ronald?"

"Can you whip up some of that tea your grandfather makes? I can pay you-"

"Don't worry about it. If Jake is really sick, I won't charge him, or you. You know we don't charge for this tea if the person is sick," Katie smiled.

Ronald nodded, "Thank you. I'll be waiting here."

A few minutes later, Katie came back with a thermos of tea, she handed it to Ronald, "I hope he gets better soon. I've talked to him a couple of times. He's nice."

Ronald nodded, and left. When he came back to Jake's farm, he set the tea on the table, and looked at the sleeping man in front of him. Ronald went to move the blankets back around Jake, but realized the farmer was wearing thick pyjamas that he shouldn't be wearing with a fever as high as he had.

Ronald carefully pulled the blankets down to the end of the bed, removed the cloth from Jake's face, and started unbuttoning the pyjama shirt. Jake started shivering as the cooler air hit his chest, but still didn't wake. Ronald managed to get the shirt off Jake, and winced as he saw a long scar running down Jake's ribs. One rib was sticking out at an odd angle, indicating it may have been broken and had never been set.

Ronald sighed, and took the heavier quilt off the bed, depositing the shirt in the dirty laundry hamper. He settled back down, reading a book he had found in the small bookshelf. Ronald got a few chapters in the book, when a soft knock on the door startled him.

Ronald opened the door. He was surprised to see Gwen standing there, sheepishly holding a basket filled with various things. Ronald raised an eyebrow, and Gwen scowled, "Everyone wanted me to make sure he gets this," She held up the medium sized basket.

"Why you?" Ronald asked incredulously.

"I drew the short straw. It was me, Katie, Gus, Tim, or Aurelia."

Ronald flushed in anger, and took the basket, "Yes. Thank you for losing a draw," He quickly shut the door, cutting off any reply Gwen could have come up with.

Ronald was angry, did it really have to come down to a draw? Jake was a good kid, if a little odd. He sighed, rubbing his eyes, _what has gotten into these people?_

"Ronald?" Jake's raspy voice made him jump.

Ronald set the basket on the table, next to the basket he had brought. He picked up the thermos of tea, and found it still warm. He helped Jake sit up, and poured a small cup.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, in between sips of tea, "You're angry."

Ronald sighed, and smiled brightly. He hoped he didn't look too fake, "It's fine. I'm fine. How do you feel?"

"Better. Not as hot, just tired," Jake finished the cup, his eyes already threatening to close.

Ronald smiled, "That's good. Do you have a spare mattress around? I want to stay here to make sure you're okay."

Jake's eyes flew open, "I'm fine. You can go-" He coughed into his arm, "I'm okay," His voice sounded broken, and weak.

"I'm not going anywhere. Not until you're better."

Jake sighed, "Under the bed. There's a small bed underneath this one. I tried to make it-" He broke off, coughing. Ronald poured another cup of tea, Jake took it happily, " I couldn't get it to stand, I think it's broken."

"That's fine. Does it have clean bedding?"

Jake snorted, "Ironically, I cleaned all the bedding a few days ago," He took a sip of tea, "All of it is in the bottom drawer of the dresser."

Ronald nodded, "Don't move."

Ronald pulled the trundle bed out from the larger counterpart. He pulled it to the other side of the room, found the bedding he needed, including pillows. He made the bed quickly and efficiently, humming under his breath. He straightened, and took Jake's mug back, "I'm going to my house to get some things for the night. Do you want anything?"

Jake shook his head, "No, thanks."

Ronald nodded and left. Jake sighed in relief, and flung the blankets off of him. He struggled to his feet, changed into a different set of pyjama bottoms, and went to the bathroom. He glanced at the trunk at the foot of the bed, debating on whether he should pull out his knitting. He decided against it, everyone already thought he was different.

He climbed back into bed, and got the book on his bedside table, coughing occasionally. _This is going to be an interesting night._

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: Ha! Another chapter done. I know, not much action this chapter, but I needed this chapter to explain everyone's thoughts on poor Jake. If you have thoughts/questions/suggestions/etc. You can review or PM me for any of the aforementioned.

I still don't own Harvest Moon. Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Ronald returned to find Jake reading a book, blanket pooled around his waist. Ronald shut the door behind him, and Jake looked up, "Hi."

Ronald smiled, "How are you feeling?" 

"Tired, but better."

"That's good. You don't mind if I steal your table for a bit, do you? I've been making a table cloth for Dia, and I'm almost done."

"Uh.. Sure. How did you make it?"

"With lace. It helps me relax. I've made a lot of little things, this is the biggest thing I've made."

Jake nodded, "Cool," Jake bit his lip, thinking. He marked his place in the book, and stood on still shaky legs. He walked to the trunk, and pulled out his knitting.

Ronald smiled, "What are you making?"

"Pair of socks. I need a nice pair for winter."

Ronald nodded, "That's good. Do you feel up to sitting over here with me?"

Jake nodded, he sat at one of the hard chairs, setting the ball of yarn on the table. His eyes suddenly noticed the baskets that were on the floor, "Who are those from?"

"The smaller one was from me. I came over today to see if you wanted to go on a picnic," The lie flowed from Ronald's mouth, "The bigger one is from everyone else, wanting you to get better."

Jake slowly nodded, and started to knit. Ronald watched the repetitive motions for a moment. Jake was just finishing up the first sock; it was grey, and looked warm. Ronald started making sure the layers of lace that would make up the tablecloth were lined up, and began to stitch them together.

Jake finished the sock, and yawning, decided he should go back to bed. He left the ball of yarn and finished sock on the table. _I'll start the second one tomorrow. _Ronald smiled, and finished the stitch he was on, turning off the light, and went to the bathroom to change.

He emerged to find Jake was already asleep, stretched out on the bed, dog in the far corner away from his feet. Jake was snoring softly, lying on his stomach. One leg was sticking out from under the blanket, and one arm was wrapped around a third pillow Ronald hadn't noticed before.

Ronald shrugged, and crawled into his own bed.

(LINE BREAK)

Ronald jolted awake to the sounds of someone retching. _Huh? I'm the only one- _The memories from the day before flooded his mind. He got up, and went to the bathroom. Jake was leaning over the toilet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

He looked up, "'M okay."

Ronald sighed, "No you're not. You're sicker then a dog."

Jake snorted, and dry heaved into the toilet. He grimaced, flushed the toilet, and stood. He rinsed his mouth out with water from the sink. He splashed his whole face with water, as well. Ronald looked at him, trying to see if he had a fever again.

Jake stumbled past him, and climbed back into bed. He buried himself under his blanket. Joe curled up next to him, whimpering softly. Jake pet him on the head, smiling weakly. Now that he had emptied his stomach of all its contents, he felt better.

Jake felt his heavy eyes slip shut, and he felt Joe nestle in closer.

(LINE BREAK)

Ronald was worried, after Jake had fallen asleep, his temperature had risen, and he had only woken up twice.

Bob and Tim had come, taking care of the animals and garden. Bob had seemed guilty, and Tim was worried about his 'bro's' health. Ronald has shooed them away, knowing that if Jake woke up, he wouldn't want a bunch of people breathing down his neck. Ronald had been keeping an eye on Jake's temperature. If it kept up for much longer, or rose, Ronald decided he would call the doctor in the next town over.

Ronald waited for something to change, but none came. He picked up the phone in the corner of the room, and dialed the doctor's number.

"_Hello. This is Dr. Hardy's Office, how can I help you?_" A young female answered the phone.

"Hello. I live in Leaf Valley. A young man is very ill and needs help."

"_I'm so sorry. The storm the other day has closed a few main roads. Dr. Hardy can't get there by car_."

"What about a horse and buggy?"

"_If you take the bock roads... maybe. You're really determined, what's wrong?"_

"A young man suffering from a high, constant fever. He's vomited twice, and has only woken a few times."

"_Oh, dear. I'll let Dr. Hardy know. Will you leave tonight?_"

"Most likely, if I can. We'll probably get there by morning."

"_Alright. I'll make sure Dr. Hardy stays here at the office, then. He can take care of your friend as soon as you get here. What is your name, and what is the name of your friend?_"

"I'm Ronald, and he's Jake. Thank you so much, I'll go get everything sorted out," Ronald hung up the phone, and started thinking.

_I can borrow Bob's buggy. I'll ask if Tim can come, I'll probably ask a few others along, just in case. _Ronald checked on Jake, who seemed restless, no longer passed out. He was tossing, and muttering occasionally, but soon settled.

Ronald chewed his lower lip. _I've got to go get everyone now, if I don't, he might not survive for much longer. _Ronald threw on his coat, and left, worrying more then he probably should. _I'll go to Bob's first._

His feet took him quickly to Brownie Ranch, where he pounded on the door. A confused Bob opened the door, "What's up?"

"Jake's gotten worse. I need to take him to the next town to Dr. Hardy's, I need to borrow a horse and your buggy."

Bob blinked, before moving quickly, grabbing his coat, "Of course," he turned, "Tim! You said you wanted to go to Mineral Town, right?"

Ronald stared stupidly at the larger man, _how did he know?_ Tim ran down the stairs, looking confused, "Of course!"

"Well, looks like you'll get to go. Go get a bag packed, meet Ronald and I at the bar, we'll need some help."

"What's going on, bro?"

"Jake is worse. We need to get him to Doc. Hardy," Tim nodded, and rushed back upstairs.

Ronald helped Bob get his brown gelding tacked and ready. They made sure they had some water and food in the buggy, as well as extra blankets. Ronald climbed into the driving bench, Bob coming up after him.

The drive in the early evening would normally be relaxing, but with each minute that passed, the two men became more nervous. The drive seemed to take longer then it should have, but soon they pulled up in front of the Sunny Garden Cafe. A group of people were clustered around, holding food, water, blankets, and tea.

Tim shoved his bag in the storage compartment, "Hey! Good time."

Ronald smiled weakly, hopping off of the buggy's seat, "We're going to need one or two people, to help get Jake in and out of the buggy if he's still unconscious."

Tim waved a hand, "I'll help!"

Ronald laughed, "I know," He turned back to the villagers, "I know none of you really like him, but he is a good kid. He doesn't deserve to suffer like this."

"It's Gwen's day off tomorrow!" Tim cried victoriously, "She can come!"

Everyone turned to face the blond, who was shocked at the sudden attention, "What?-"

"Gwen, you need to go!" Woodie cried, "We're losing good business from that lad! I don't care if you like each other, but he needs to be able to work for me without worrying about you breathing down his back."

"But-"

"You're the only one, Gwen," Bob said softly.

Gwen's eyes blazed in anger, "Fine! I'll meet you at his farm, I need to get my things."

Woodie nodded, and smiled weakly at Ronald. Ronald nodded in thanks, he cast a look around at everyone else, "Is anyone else going?"

"Isn't Bob?"

"I can't, I have Brownie Ranch and Jake's farm to look after-"

"We can do it!" Katie spoke up, "We can take turns caring for everything. I know you and Jake have animals."

"Jake has a small garden as well. You'll need to take care of that, and store it in his fruit cellar," Ronald spoke up.

Katie nodded, "We can all do it. It won't take long if we all help."

A few nods, and mumbled agreements made Ronald's heart soar, "Bob, can you meet us at the farm, I know you need to get-"

"I keep a bag packed in there, just in case. We just need to get the rest of the food and Gwen's things in there."

"And Jake's things!" Tim reminded.

"Let's go!"

Ronald entered the comfy buggy, and it lurched to a start as Bob started to drive, "Thank goodness we got Outlaw broke to drive, huh, big bro?"

Bob chuckled, "Yes, Tim. It's a good thing."

Bob had barely stopped when Ronald came out of the buggy. He went into the shack, having to use the door trick to get in. Jake hadn't moved, but Joe ran out the door past Ronald. Ronald looked under the bed, and found a suitcase. He threw several changes of clothes, Jake's toiletries, and Jake's knitting inside. He repacked his own bag, and came back out, putting them in the second, smaller storage area.

"I'm going to need your help. We need to get Jake in a shirt, and get him out here."

Bob nodded, handing the reins to Tim, and hopping off. He entered the shack, casting a quick look around. Ronald found a shirt, and slipped it over Jake's head while Bob sat him up. A few minutes later, they put socks and shoes on. Ronald grabbed the book, cap and hair ties on the night table.

Jake stirred, eyes opening blearily, "What?"

"We're taking you to Mineral Town. You're really sick."

"Hmm," Jake's eyes remained open ,but he was barely aware.

"Jake. Can you stand?" Ronald asked quietly.

Helping him stand, the grocer led Jake to the buggy, and Bob hoisted him in. Ronald ran back, and grabbed a pillow. He slipped it underneath Jake's head. Jake pulled a blanket to his chin, " 'nk you."

Ronald smiled in spite of himself, "It's alright."

"_Ahem,_" Ronald sat down, across from Jake, as Gwen climbed in.

She glared at Jake, but her eyes softened when she took in his haggard appearance, "He's really sick, isn't he?"

Ronald nodded, "Yes."

Bob poked his head in, "You ready to get going?"

Gwen and Ronald nodded in unison, "Yes."

Bob smiled, and shut the door. The carrige shifted as he climbed onto the bench, he clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Outlaw, the brown gelding, walked forward, starting their journey.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: How'd you guys like this? Any comments/questions/suggestions can be left in a review or a PM, don't be shy! I want to know what you guys think!

I still don't own Harvest Moon, so please don't sue me!


	5. Chapter 5

Jake shivered, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Gwen was snoring softly across from him, but Jake knew Ronald was still awake. Jake shivered again, teeth chattering, why was he so cold?

"Jake?" Ronald asked quietly.

"Mm?" Jake murmured. He opened his eyes a slit, and saw Ronald staring down at him.

"Do you want anything?"

Jake swallowed dryly, his throat feeling like sandpaper, "Water," his voice was hoarse, weak. Jake shut his eyes again.

He heard Ronald rummage around, and heard the sound of a water bottle opening. Jake opened his eyes again, just in time for Ronald to gently place the water bottle to his lips. Jake sipped at the cool liquid, relief flooding his system.

Ronald soon took the bottle away, and Jake licked his lips. Jake let his eyes slip shut, but winced as another shiver wracked his frame.

"I know you feel cold, but you have a high fever. I need to make sure you don't overheat."

Jake nodded shakily, wishing he would fall asleep, or pass out. Either of the two would be preferable. Jake heard Ronald sighed, and a cool hand rested on his forehead, "You're burning up. More so then before."

Jake sighed, why wouldn't Ronald leave him alone? If he did, he could fall asleep. Ronald's hand retracted, and Jake relaxed a little. He felt himself relax even more, and felt himself drift into unconsciousness.

(LINE BREAK)

Ronald watched as Jake's breathing slowed and evened out. The bouts of shivering the young man had been experiencing before stopped. Ronald sighed in relief, he had hoped Jake would sleep most of the journey, but had been proven wrong when Jake had woken up shortly after their departure.

Gwen stirred beside him, her crimson eyes fluttering open. She yawned, stretched, and looked out the window, "How far away are we?" She asked quietly.

Ronald shrugged, "Don't know. A while yet, I assume."

Gwen nodded, eyes trailing over Jake's still form, "What do you think is wrong?"

Ronald shrugged, "Don't know."

"Has he said anything?"

Ronald blinked, "What do you mean?"

"If it's this bad, it shouldn't have happened overnight. Has he said anything?"

Ronald thought back, over the last month, and remembered.

"_Err. Ronald?" Jake asked suddenly, looking down into his tea._

"_Yes?"_

"_I-I've been getting really tired lately. It's not normal. Do you have any idea on what I should do?"_

_Ronald pondered for a moment, "Maybe you're working too hard. Unless there's something else wrong?"_

_Jake looked at his cup, he looked sheepish, "no."_

_Ronald raised an eyebrow, but didn't pressure him, "Take it easy as possible, tomorrow, okay? Maybe you'll feel better after."_

_Jake didn't remove his gaze from the teacup, but he nodded, "Yeah."_

Ronald stared at Jake, worrying, "Oh God."

"What's wrong? Did you remember?"

"He came to me, just after we started to really talk. Asked me what he should do, because he was getting really tired. I thought there might be something a little more, but he never said anything again, and I didn't want to press him."

Gwen nodded slowly, "He's been going through something for just under a month without talking to you?"

Ronald nodded, "I suppose so, this could be nothing though. Could be some nasty bug."

"Don't lie, Ronald. It doesn't suit you."

Ronald blinked, "Fine. I think it's something serious."

The carriage suddenly slowed, and came to a stop, "We're here!" Tim's voice sounded sleepy, but excited.

Ronald climbed out of the carriage, and his feet his cobblestones. He looked around, the larger town was just as nice as Leaf Valley, but wasn't the same. It felt more snobby, more polished if that was even possible to describe a village as such.

He heard Gwen climb out after him, "Wow."

Ronald remembered that Gwen had never left Leaf Valley, preferring to explore the mostly uninhabited woods surrounding her home, "Yeah. It's really different, isn't it?"

Bob lumbered off of the carriage, "This is the building, right?"

"How did you get us here so quickly?"

Bob ran a hand through his hair, "I know the back roads really well."

Ronald looked at him, "We shouldn't be here, though?"

"If I was driving a car, I would have been over the speed limit the entire time."

"That makes a bit more sense," Ronald walked over to Outlaw. The horse's sides were drenched in sweat.

Ronald patted the gelding's neck, "Good boy."

The door to the large building on Ronald's right opened, and an old man with a scar across his face walked out to greet them, "Hello, Ronald. It's been a long time."

Ronald shook the man's hand, "Dr. Hardy, this is Gwen, Bob, and Tim."

"Muffy said the sick man would be with you. What was the name?-"

"Jake, and he's in the carriage."

Dr. Hardy nodded, eyes narrowing in thought, "Can you bring him in for me? I'll have a look at him, and we'll go from there."

Bob nodded, "Alright. Where can I put the horse and carriage?"

"There's a stable out back. I can show you after we bring Jake in."

"Of course. I'll grab him."

"He fell asleep just before we stopped, be careful," Bob nodded, cracking his knuckles. He climbed into the carriage, and came back out, carefully carrying Jake out, bridal style.

Dr. Hardy's eyes scanned his patient as he held the door open for the large man, "Set him on that cot there, I can do some tests on him while he's asleep. Follow me, I'll show you to the stables, I take it you can..."

Dr. Hardy's voice faded as he took Bob out back. Ronald pulled up a chair, slumping into it. He felt so tired, but he knew he needed to keep going, for Jake. Dr. Hardy reentered, without Bob, "You're friend is taking care of his horse."

"Of course. What are you going to do?" Ronald asked, gesturing to Jake.

"I'm going to take his pulse, and check his blood pressure. After, I'm going to have to ask for your help in waking him up."

Dr. Hardy pulled his stethoscope from his lab coat pocket. He gently lifted Jake's shirt, pressing the cool metal to the young man's chest. Jake stirred, instinctively shifting from the cold metal. Jake's eyes opened slowly, flitting around the room before resting on Dr. Hardy.

"I assume you're Dr. Hardy?"

Dr. Hardy nodded, pulling the stethoscope away from Jake's chest, "Yes. Can you sit up?" Jake struggled for a moment, Dr. Hardy adjusting the pillows to allow some support, "Do you have any idea about what could be wrong?"

Jake's adam's apple bobbed, "Maybe... I don't know."

"If it's important, I should know anyway."

"My mother died of tuberculosis a few years ago... her symptoms were a lot like mine," Jake's voice was fearful, eyes shining. Ronald couldn't tell if it was from the fever, or if his friend was trying not to cry.

"I'll run a few tests, tuberculosis first if that makes you feel better. I need to take your vitals, though."

Jake nodded, "Do whatever you need."

Ronald watched tensely as Dr. Hardy took Jake's heat rate, blood pressure, temperature, and asked a few more questions. Dr Hardy wrote the results and answers on a chart on a clipboard. Dr. Hardy soon finished his questions, and got a syringe, several blood sample tubes and a needle.

Jake extended his left arm, and looked away while Dr. Hardy drew several vials of blood, "Jake, I'm going to have Bob move you to the main ward I have set up here. It's empty, and your friends can stay with you there. I'm going to run the tests now, so we should get results back sometime tomorrow night."

Jake nodded, "I can walk, if I have some help."

Ronald stood, "I'll help."

Jake smiled weakly, "Thanks."

Ronald aided the ashen faced farmer to the large room Dr. Hardy led them into. Beds and equipment were set up everywhere, lining the walls. Cabinets of supplies lined the far wall, and a gurney was pressed into a corner.

Jake lowered himself onto the bed closest to the door, and the bathroom, and sighed. He slipped off his shoes, pulled off his shirt, and slipped under the cool blankets, "Why am I so tired?" He asked Dr. Hardy.

Dr. Hardy smiled half-heartedly at Jake, "Your body's warn out trying to fight whatever it is off. Your body gains energy while sleeping."

Jake nodded, "Oh."

"Now that I think about it, when was the last time you ate?"

"Last night, but he threw it up."

"I've got some leftover soup, do you think you could stay awake long enough to eat some? If you feel sick after, I'll put a bucket beside your bed."

"I think I can," Jake forced his half closed eyelids to open fully. He looked around his surroundings, not looking Gwen in the eye.

Dr. Hardy smiled, "Good. I'll be right back," the doctor shuffled away, leaving Gwen standing awkwardly near the door, and Ronald sitting on the edge of Jake's bed, "I'm sorry," Jake said softly, breaking Ronald's thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Ronald asked, confused.

"I'm being such a bother. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you'd do the same for me."

"Aren't you worried about getting tuberculosis? What about the others?"

"We've all been vaccinated. You may not even have it."

Jake looked taken aback, "You've all been vaccinated?"

"Yes, we all were. There's a chance some of us could get sick, but it's unlikely."

Dr. Hardy came back, bowl and spoon in hand, "I'll leave you three to get settled. I'll get Bob and tell him where you are. Don't worry about cleaning the bowl, I can have Muffy take care of it in the morning," the doctor set the bowl on the extendable tray beside Jake's bed.

"Thank you."

"It's my job," Dr. Hardy smiled, "If anything strange happens, I live in the house across the street."

Ronald nodded, and wheeled the tray closer to Jake, who was struggling to sit up. Gwen sighed in annoyance, stalked over, helping Jake sit, and adjusting the pillows behind his back. Jake stared at her, open mouthed. She glared back, and he swallowed, "Thanks."

Gwen scoffed, "I'll go help Bob," She spun on her heel and left.

Ronald smiled, "She's trying."

Jake stared at the empty doorway, "She scares me."

Ronald laughed, "Eat some of this before it gets cold."

Jake wrinkled his nose, picked up the spoon, and started to eat. He only ate half the bowl before pushing the whole tray to the side. He yawned, stretching. Ronald held back a smile, "Tired?"

Jake nodded, laying back down, not bothering to fix the pillows. Ronald laughed again, fixing them, "I'm going to be in the bed next to you, alright?"

Jake nodded, eyes already shut. Ronald changed into pyjamas, and slipped under the cool hospital sheets. He thought he wouldn't be able to sleep, but soon he was unconscious.

(LINE BREAK)

Jake woke up some time later. His head felt clear, but his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. He felt a cough start to force it's way up. Jake weakly untangled himself from the blankets, and shuffled to the bathroom. He coughed freely, afterwards splashing water on his face, pushing his hair back with his free hand.

He stared at the mirror, swallowing at the sight. Jake's face was ashen, cheekbones prominent, black circles rimmed his dull eyes. He looked as good as he looked. Jake stretched out his tense muscles, scratching his ribs. He went to the bathroom, washed his hands, and shuffled back into the other room.

He cast a look around, Ronald was lying in the bed next to his, sprawled on his stomach. Gwen was on the other side of the room, farthest from his bed, on her side. Bob lay across from him, on his back, snoring loudly.

Jake smiled, sliding back into bed. He looked out the window, across and down from him. Early morning light filtered through the thick curtains,._It's early, I should try going back to sleep. I may feel stronger, but that could be just because I woke up._

Jake, however, could not go back to sleep. He gave up after tossing and turning for what felt like forever. He found his suitcase at the end of his bed, and dug through it. Jake found his knitting, and smiled. _I'll have to thank Ronald later._ Jake began to knit the second sock, losing himself in the repetitive motions.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Jake jump, dropping his knitting needles on the bedspread. He looked up to see Dr. Hardy, an old man with wild white hair. Dr. Hardy was smiling at him, "I take it you feel better," He observed quietly.

"Stronger. Not better, I couldn't fall asleep."

Dr. Hardy nodded in understanding, "We should get the test results back in a few more hours. Noon at the latest."

Jake nodded, picking the knitting needles back up, he resumed knitting, "Thank you. Really, I mean it."

"Most people here are healthy. I don't usually get much use out of this place locally. I get most people from out of town. I'm happy to help."

Jake smiled, continuing to knit, "Do you need me to do anything?"

"I want to take your vitals again."

"Alright, hold on a minute, need to finish this row," Jake's fingers sped up, and soon he put the sock beside the bowl on the tray.

Dr. Hardy was business-like and quick, writing his findings on the same chart he had used the night before. Jake watched, as Dr. Hardy looked at the other occupants of the room, "I'll be okay, won't I?"

"It depends, but I think you'll be okay. You're young."

Jake nodded, and started to cough. Dr. Hardy looked concerned, "How long have you had that cough for?"

"A few weeks. No one else knows," Jake coughed again, into his elbow. He grimaced, and took a Kleenex from the table beside him. He spat green mucus into it, and balled it up in the palm of his hand. He took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing.

Dr. Hardy was staring at him, concern written over his face. Jake looked down at the half-finished sock on his lap. He _knew _he had tuberculosis, he just knew.

"Do you want something to eat?"

Jake shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

"Have you noticed a decrease in appetite?" Dr. Hardy asked.

"Yes, I've forced myself to eat, though. I knew it wasn't normal."

"You've known for a while, then."

"I've suspected. I felt a little better, then I got soaked in a storm a few days ago."

"You're immune system couldn't fight it effectively anymore. It's overworked, and as a farmer, your depleted your body's energy quickly."

Jake winced, "I feel awful. If only-"

"Don't dwell on 'what ifs', they won't help you now."

Jake nodded, swallowing. He coughed again, only a few times, "No point in not coughing in front of people, now."

"I'll be back, I need to check your samples."

Jake nodded, feeling his heart speed up. Dr. Hardy left, and came back a few minutes later. He was looking through several papers, scanning them quickly. As he came upon the last page, his smile fell. He looked up from the results to meet Jake's blue eyes, "It's positive."

"Pulmonary?" Jake's heart was beating in his throat, waiting for the answer he already knew.

"Pulmonary," Dr. Hardy replied, "It's in your lungs."

(LINE BREAK)  
>Author's Note: If you have questionscomments/suggestions let me know, through review or PM, either is fine!

Still don't own Harvest Moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: It has been brought to my attention about a Dr. Hardy in several of the other Harvest Moon games. This is NOT him, I just made him up! Enjoy!

(LINE BREAK)

Jake stared at his hands as they trembled violently. He swallowed dryly, trying to process what Dr. Hardy had said. _It's pulmonary_. The same disease his mother died of. Jake took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart, it would be a lie to say he wasn't scared.

He heard Ronald stir beside him, and he looked over at his friend. Hot white fear tore through his system, and Jake felt tears well in his eyes. Dr. Hardy laid a hand on his shoulder, "You'll be okay."

"You can't know that," Jake's voice was hoarse, broken. Dr. Hardy patted him on the shoulder, trying to be comforting.

Ronald woke up suddenly, feeling that something was wrong. He sat up, and looked around, spotting Jake staring at his hands, Dr. Hardy resting a hand on the young man's shoulder. Ronald stood up, and walked over, sitting next to the young man, perched on the side of the bed, "What's wrong?"

Jake brought his eyes up to meet Ronald's. Jake's eyes overflowed with tears, and the young man threw his arms around the grocer's middle, sobbing. Ronald was taken aback, taking a minute to react. He gently wrapped his arms around Jake, whispering comforting nothings in his ear.

Jake sobbed, not very loudly, but Ronald heard the others stirring. Dr. Hardy moved away, trying to give Jake some privacy. Jake's breathing became more ragged, more laboured, "You need to calm down," Ronald said softly.

Jake sniffed, breathing heavily through his nose, he shook his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. He attempted to control his breathing, occaisonally letting out another sob. Soon, his breathing steadied, although it was still laboured. Jake reached for a Kleenex, and blew his nose, wiping at his eyes with another one he got from the box.

Ronald hugged the young man again, wanting to comfort him as much as possible. Jake stared straight ahead, eyes wide and empty. He suddenly began to cough, and he reached for another Kleenex. He coughed into it harshly, leaning into Ronald as he began to lose air. Jake pulled it away, stained red, before Ronald could see it, he wadded it up and threw it in the garbage near the bed.

Ronald looked around, noticing that Gwen and Bob were gone, along with Dr. Hardy. Ronald smiled weakly, "Do you feel better?"

Jake shook his head, eyes staring around him, "Empty."

Ronald hugged the boy fiercely, "You are going to be fine, do you hear me?"

"That's what they told Mom, and she died."

Ronald shook his head, "You will be _fine,_ I don't care if I have to move in with you to make sure you are. Do you understand me?"

Jake's eyes searched his face, before he nodded solemnly, "Okay... What do we do?"

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor."

"But I am," Dr. Hardy strode in suddenly. Jake's heart jumped into his throat for a moment, but soon calmed. Dr. Hardy smiled, and stood at the end of the bed, "We can do a few things. I can give you some prescriptions, and you can come here every now and again so I can check you, or you can stay here for long term care."

"I want to go home," Jake said softly.

Dr. Hardy nodded, "Most do. I'll prescribe several medications, and you'll need to come back every two weeks for checkups."

Jake nodded, "I don't have a way to get here."

"I can pick you up," Dr. Hardy said.

"I'm sure we can get Bob, Gwen, or a few other people to get you here, too," Ronald added.

Jake nodded, "Then that's what we'll do, then."

"For tuberculosis, we generally prescribe several drugs so that way the bacteria don't become resistant. There's a big build up of them in your system, so this will help. You need to take them all regularly, so I'll probably give you a number of each pill at a time, that way you won't run out in between visits to me, alright?"

"What does this all cost?" Jake asked suddenly.

"How much do you make a month?"

"It depends, and now that I'm sick, I don't think I'll have a steady income."

"Do you have insurance?"

Jake shook his head, "No. I never thought-"

"I can hire you," Ronald butt in.

Jake's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"It would give you a steady income, and some insurance."

"I couldn't, you'd be wasting your money-"

"I pay you almost enough to be my employee, it wouldn't make a difference. I run the store, and you do work when I need you too. I doubt you'll be able to take care of the farm in the way you've been doing, and a steady income will make everything easier."

Jake looked as if he were about to burst into tears again, "Thank you... Alright, Dr. Hardy. What are you going to give me?" 

"Three types of drugs: rifampin, isoniazid, and ethambutol. You will take one of each every day, at around the same time."

"Alright," Jake nodded, "I think mom got treated with isoniazid and a few other ones. This sounds right."

Dr. Hardy snorted, "I hope so."

Jake smiled, but the smile faded as soon as it came, "Thank you, really."

"It's my job, I would do the same for anyone. Now, are you hungry? Do you think you can join the others, or do you want to eat here?"

Jake thought for a moment. Suddenly, a hardness entered his eyes, and he set his face in a determined expression, "I want to eat with the others."

Dr. Hardy's eyes lit up, "Good. The dining room is on the left, first door in the hallway."

Jake extracted himself from the blankets, and walked out of the room, taking care to watch where he was putting his feet.

After the farmer left, Dr. Hardy sighed, "He's determined, now. He wants to live."

"What do you mean, didn't he want to before?"

"I think most of him did, but not all. He's seen what the disease did to his mother, and probably his family. I think originally Jake didn't want to bother anyone with what he knew was happening to his body."

Ronald shook his head, "That can't be... He's a shy kid, but he seems fine."

"Just because someone seems fine, doesn't mean they are."

Ronald shook his head, and stood, "I think I'm going to join the others for breakfast."

Dr. Hardy's eyes softened, "Good. I'm going to look at more of the results. Most of the food in the dining room is pre-made. If you want to make something, go ahead."

"Thank you. I know you don't have to do this."

"I want to, now go."

Ronald smiled, and walked out, and into the dining room as directed. When he entered the room, he saw Gwen eating a bowl of cereal, and Bob cooking something on the stove nearby. Jake was sitting at the table, eyes glued to the wooden surface.

Ronald sighed, and walked to Bob, "What are you making?"

"Eggs and bacon. Do you want some?"

"Please, I'll go to the carriage and get some bread. I can make toast."

Bob nodded, and Ronald left. Jake watched Gwen from his peripheral vision, wondering what had changed. She hadn't made a single comment the whole time, and it was making Jake nervous. He looked up when he saw Dr. Hardy enter the door, "hello," Jake murmured.

Dr. Hardy smiled, "I've got some good news. The tuberculosis hasn't spread beyond your lungs, something I was worried about."

Jake nodded, "That's definitely good," he swallowed, "That's what happened to Mom.."

Dr. Hardy's smile faded a little, "I'm getting your pills ready now. I want you to take them at the same time each day. To make it easier, you might want to take them all at once."

"Thank you. When do you want me to come back for a check up?"

"Every few weeks. I want you to come back, not next week, but the week after if you feel no adverse effects. Call me if you feel anything bad, alright? I can see you if you can't come here on short notice."

Jake nodded, "I will, I promise."

"That's good. You take your time, and let me know when you're getting ready to leave," With that Dr. Hardy left.

Jake looked back down at the table, lost in thought. He was startled when a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon was placed under his nose. He jumped, and stared up at Bob, who was trying to smother a smile. Jake winced, "Thanks," He muttered sarcastically.

"Not a problem."

Gwen snorted into her cereal, and Jake winced again, staring down at his plate. He picked up his fork, not feeling hungry but knowing he needed to eat. He ate a few bites, and felt his stomach reject the idea of him eating. Jake clapped a hand over his mouth and bolted from the room, chair clattering to the floor.

Gwen and Bob stared at his the chair for a minute, "I didn't think my cooking was that bad," Bob finally remarked.

Gwen snorted, "It's not, normally. What did you do?"

Bob shook his head, "Nothing different. I'm going to go get him. Watch the stuff still cooking."

Bob almost ran into Ronald when he left the room. He smiled worriedly at Ronald, but didn't stop. He stopped at the bathroom door, and winced at the sound of retching. He knocked quietly on the door, "Are you okay, kid?" 

A pause, and the toilet flushed. Bob heard the sink run for a minute, and the door opened. Jake leaned against the door frame, hair plastered to his sweaty face, "I will be."

"You're not nauseous, are you?"

Jake shook his head slowly, "No, I just forced myself to eat. I think that's what triggered it."

Bob nodded, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm sure I'll be better when I start taking my meds."

Bob nodded, and was stunned when the door slammed shut again. Bob pressed an ear to the door, sympathy twisting in his stomach at the sound of dry heaving. Bob sighed, "I'm going to go back to the kitchen, and give you some privacy, alright?"

"Dr. Hardy calls it the dining room," A weak protest startled Bob, "Hold on, I might be able to handle toast."

Bob waited for Jake to reemerge. When he did, he looked a little better, hair pushed from his eyes and face a little less ashen. Jake smiled an obviously fake smile, "I'm fine."

Bob nodded, not believing, "When do you want to leave?" He asked as they walked back down the hallway.

"Soon. It makes me nervous, being away for so long."

Bob nodded, "I'll make sure to let Doc know we're going a little after breakfast. It'll let him check you over again, and give me time to get Outlaw hitched up again."

Jake nodded, "Thank you."

"You're a friend, it's not a problem."

Jake's fake smile strained even more. Bob stayed silent after that, taking the plate Gwen handed him. He took some toast from Ronald, sitting down and eating quickly. When he was done, he stacked his dishes beside the sink, and walked around, trying to find Dr. Hardy.

Bob found the elderly doctor in the office, looking through some paperwork. Bob knocked on the door, "We're leaving soon, do you need to check over Jake again?"

"No, if I needed to I wouldn't have told you to leave whenever. Although, I thank you for telling me. I think I'll come back with you, I still need to give Jake his medication."

Bob nodded, "I need to get the horse ready. Thank you, really."

(LINE BREAK)

Jake took the pill bottles Dr. Hardy offered, shoving them into his suitcase, "I can't thank you enough, honestly."

"Not a problem. Remember what I said, call me if you get worse."

"I will. I promise."

Dr. Hardy shook Jake's hand, and Jake actually shook back, staring wide-eyed at their clasped hands. Jake smiled again, and waved goodbye. He climbed into the carriage, Gwen and Ronald following. Bob and Tim, who had stayed at a distant friend's house overnight, climbed onto the carriage's seat. Bob waved, and Dr. Hardy waved back.

He didn't stop waving until the carriage was out of sight.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: Hi! I know there was a bit of a wait, sorry, but I've finally updated!

I still don't own Harvest Moon, so don't sue. PM me or review questions/comments/suggestions. I'm open minded, so don't worry!


	7. Chapter 7

Jake coughed into his hand, leaning against his barn. Nuin snorted air, and rested his head on Jake's shoulder. Jake grimaced, spitting blood on the ground. Nuin sniffed, and nudged Jake. Jake smiled, "Hey. I'm fine. Just let me finish grooming you, and I'll ride you to Ronald's."

Jake carefully groomed Nuin's white coat, holding his breath when large tufts of horse hair, dust, and dirt flew off the horse. Jake put the brushes away, and led Nuin by the halter to the fence. Jake climbed on the fence, holding Nuin by the mane, and mounted the gelding. Jake patted the horse's neck, and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, "Walk on."

Nuin walked forward, head high, ears back toward Jake. The horse's walk was smooth, and quick, letting the early morning breeze lightly waft over Jake's face. Jake carefully shifted his weight to the left, and pressed his right leg into Nuin's side. The horse turned to the left, and Jake repeated the motions, except opposite. Nuin turned right, Jake smiled, "Good boy."

Jake, then shifted his weight, directing Nuin to Ronalds. He dismounted, tied Nuin up beside Ronald's house, and watched the horse graze for a moment. Jake patted Nuin's shoulder, sighed, and entered the general store, "Hi, Ronald!"

Ronald smiled, and continued to wipe down the counter, "Hello, how are you feeling?"

"Tired, but fine."

Ronald nodded, "Can you take care of the chickens, and check over the garden? I think the rabbits may be trying to get the carrots."

Jake nodded, and left again. Ronald sighed in relief, and pulled out the loaves of bread out of the oven. After a moment to make sure that Jake was gone, he pulled out the fragile lace he had shoved in his apron. He smoothed it back out, and trotted upstairs to put it in his room.

Ronald came back downstairs, and started making sure all of his produce was where it should be. He was putting some more loaves of bread in the oven when he heard the bell above the door chime. Ronald turned around, wiping his hands on his apron, smiling, "What can I?-" He broke off, staring at the stranger.

The man was tall and lean, but muscular. His dark hair was clipped short, and he was wearing a dress shirt with slacks.

"Hello. What can I help you with? I'm Ronald."

"I was hoping you can help me, I'm looking for someone," The man strode in, looking around the shop.

Jake stepped in, the door banging shut, "We're out of chicken feed and the-" He stopped dead in his tracks, and his face drained of colour, "Dad?"

The man turned, "Jake. I see you haven't cut your hair. Although, you've gotten out of those awful overalls."

"Dad, this is Ronald, my boss. Ronald, this is my Dad, Joseph."

Ronald smiled cheerfully, and walked out from behind the counter. He faced Joseph, and smiled, extending his hand.

Joseph took it, and shook, his grip firm, "A pleasure to meet you. How does my son compare to the people around here?"

"Better then most. Most of the others are very busy, and can only lend helping hands during the winter. Jake does his best to help everyone he can, as well as run his own farm."

Joseph looked skeptical, but nodded. Jake cleared his throat, "We're out of chicken feed, but I was able to feed all of the chickens. The garden is fine, I didn't see any rabbits."

Ronald nodded, "We'll have to keep an eye on those carrots."

Jake nodded, "Do you need my help with anything else?"

"Not at all, take the rest of the day to spend time with your father."

Jake looked a bit uneasy, but nodded, "Alright. Thank you, Ronald."

Ronald beamed, "If you want, you both can come back here for dinner."

Jake's face brightened, "We'll keep that in mind, thanks again," Jake smiled weakly at Joseph, and held the door open.

Ronald watched as Jake untied Nuin from the post, and started leading him back home, his father walking beside him.

Ronald sighed, and flipped the sign on the door to _closed_. Ronald went upstairs, and pulled out the piece of lace he had hidden later. The pattern Ronald had been using depicted a horse running. Ronald sat on his bed, and pulled out his supplies. _If I want to finish this in time for his birthday, I need to work on this most of the day._

Ronald continued to thread the delicate string into the lace for most of the morning. He stopped at three, and started thinking about dinner. He threw open a few windows to let a cool breeze in, and started to ponder what he should make.

An idea struck him, and he started making spaghetti and garlic bread. He was just finishing up when he heard the shop bell signal someone coming in. Ronald wiped his hands on his apron, and walked into the shop. Jake was hanging up his coat, with his father staring around at the shop.

Ronald smiled, "Hello. If you'll follow me, I'll lead you into the dining room."

Jake followed Ronald, with Joseph behind. Ronald opened the door upstairs into his apartment above the shop. Jake allowed Joseph to enter the apartment first, before shutting the door behind himself. Ronald showed off the table that could sit six comfortably, right next to the kitchen. Ronald was hit with the smells of garlic and tomatoes, "I hope you like pasta," he said to Joseph.

Joseph nodded stiffly, "I do."

Jake smiled weakly in Ronald's direction, "Do you need a hand?"

"I'm fine, sit down and make yourself at home."

Jake sat at the table beside his father while Ronald set the food on the table. After that, he sat down himself, and smiled at his guests, "Don't stand on ceremony, go ahead."

Jake carefully took out a portion of spaghetti for himself, and a piece of garlic bread. Joseph followed suit, and Ronald took his portion out last, and set the lid on the sauce to keep it warm, "There's plenty here, so if you're still hungry, go ahead."

Joseph nodded, "So, Jake. Have you met many friends here?"

Jake stiffened. People had been kinder too him since his illness had been made common knowledge, but very few still were actually friends with him, "A few. Ronald here, and Bob and Tim. They own a horse farm, that's where I got Nuin."

"I see. Anyone else?"

"I haven't been here long enough, I suppose. I know of everyone, and have talked a few times with most. I like Parsley, he's a traveler who knows more about plants then anyone I've ever met. He always says hi, but we've never really talked. Louis, he owns the hardware store, where I buy my equipment and brushes, is nice but doesn't open the shop most days."

"He's an inventor," Ronald butted in, "He's had many of his patents actually produced as product, and he likes his machines a great deal."

Jake nodded, sipping his cool water, "Yeah. He's shy, too, at least I think so. I've never seen him anywhere with lots of people."

"He goes to the races sometimes," Ronald said, "He enjoys the horses."

"He seems like an interesting lad," Joseph said, "How about your farm? How's that going, with the amusment park going in?"

Both Ronlad and Jake stiffened. Jake bit his lip, taking a deep breath, "It's fine. Once I train Nuin, I'm going to enter him in a race to see how he does. The chickens are doing well, and lay lots of eggs."

"I don't see how this will stop Funland from building the park," Joseph replied.

"I sell the eggs, and I get money from them. I can get money from Nuin, too, if he wins. If he wins enough races, the event will have to be held here next year," Jake replied quietly, "And... and I'm trying to make enough to buy the town if I have to."

Ronald choked on his spaghetti, and Joseph froze in shock.

"What?" Ronald managed, drinking from his glass of water.

"I'm going to buy the town," Jake replied solumnly.

"How? That must be worth a fortune-"

"Fifty thousand dollars, actually. Apparently, the original deed holders never really bothered to put much in the way of value into the land, so despite the fact that this is prime agricultural land, as well as the actual village itself, technically it's not worth much."

"Not worth much!" Ronald sputtered, "How much do you have saved?"

"Over ten thousand," Jake replied dryly, moving his head so his long hair covered his eyes, "I think I'm close to twenty thousand now. I have to count what I've made this month."

Joseph carefully set his fork down, "Do you realize I want you back home right? I only wanted you to come to retrieve some of your grandfather's things, maybe get some fresh air. I wanted you to get out of the city, even I could tell you weren't happy-"

Jake's jaw muscles twitched, "Who would be? You took down everything that was Mom's. She's all in boxes and bags in the basement. Even after knowing that you stayed away made her worse, when she died, you were home less and less," Jake laughed dryly, "And you know what? It hasn't saved you any pain! Do you want to know what the local doctor told me a few weeks ago? Do you?"

Joseph opened his mouth to reply, but Jake interrupted, "I have the same bacteria that killed Mom. In my lungs, just like she did. I researched it, you know. You want to know who probably infected me? Mom, that's who. I had to take care of her all by myself, and I was young, and didn't know what to do. You didn't help me, even when I asked-"

"Do you honestly think I could stand around and watch my wife die?!" Joseph snarled back.

"You didn't watch her, I did," Jake growled, his knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on his fork, "Where were you when she drew her last breath? Hmm? I left over twenty messages at your work, I texted you, I was considering sending smoke signals-"

"I was trying to make sure we had the money to pay her medical bills!" Joseph retorted.

"And you couldn't have sold your fancy new car? Or the mansion we lived in? Do you honestly expect me to believe that you had no other options to help!?-" Jake inhaled sharply, then choked on it. He bent double, coughing harshly, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to keep upright.

Joseph visably flinched, drawing away a little. After a moment, Jake breathed easier again, and sat limp in his chair, visibly drained. Ronald cleared his throat, and stood, "This is none of my business, but you should lay down for a while Jake. Go to my rooms, and sleep on the couch if you want to. You should know where everything is by now."

Jake sighed, rubbed his eyes, then meekly nodded, "Yeah... thanks," he sounded like he had swallowed a bag of nails. The older men were stock still while the young man left, shutting doors behind him as he went.

Joseph slumped, rubbing his forehead, "I'm sorry... We haven't gotten along for quite some time."

"Everyone has family disputes, "Ronald replied neutrally, "I have a few questions, if you don't mind."

"Of course. It's only right, I suppose. If he's staying here for the next few years."

Ronald sat back down, "How old is Jake? Truthfully?"

"Eighteen. Turning nineteen. Did he not tell you?"

"He said he was twenty."

"I'm not surprised," Joseph said quietly, "Really, I'm not."

"How exactly did his mother die?" Ronald asked quietly, "I don't want the whole story, just the abridged version. I know Jake will tell me when he's ready."

"Well, she contracted TB two years ago. We didn't realize anything serious was wrong until she started coughing blood. She fought for a year, but the damage to her lungs was too great. She simply couldn't get enough oxygen... I was at work when she died in her sleep."

Ronald nodded slowly, "You should know that he had some sort of panic attack when he found out what was wrong with him. He was so scared."

"My wife was, too. She didn't quite know what TB was, but she looked it up the moment we got home. She cried that night."

Ronald sighed, "Your child is one of the nicest people I've ever known. He's quiet, he's polite, and he gets his work done. He never seems to be too busy working for his own needs, and is always willing to lend a helping hand."

"It's good to know that he's found some friends here. He's never been a very sociable person, you see. He always wanted to stay home and read, or paint, or knit... Always doing something with his hands."

"He can paint?"

Joseph nodded. He sighed, then stood, "That's part of why I came today. He wrote a while ago, asking me if I could have more of his things delivered down here. I wanted to make sure he was alright. It's all at his house now. I don't think he was expecting me, though."

Ronald smiled sadly, standing as well, "I'll have to see if he'll paint for me sometime. It was nice meeting you, Joseph."

"You as well," Joseph smiled sadly, "However, if I'm to catch the next train, I need to go. Have a good night," Joseph paused, before taking out a thick envelope, "Could you give this to him when he wakes up? Please? I know it's a few days early for his birthday, but maybe it will make him feel up to the celebration."

Ronald accepted the envelope, and nodded, "I will. Travel safely."

Joseph nodded, and left.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: I know it's been forever since I've updated this story, and I'm sorry. I've just been stuck on it for quite a while, and just got into the right mood I guess.

Anyway, feel free to PM me or leave a review with comments/suggestions/questions. I love hearing from you guys.


	8. Chapter 8

(One week later)

Jake sat in the comfortable chair in Doctor Hardy's waiting room, waiting for the results of his blood work, sputum sample, and check-up. The main reason for these was to ensure Jake's medications were working, and to double check on the status of his tuberculosis. If Jake's tuberculosis turned out to be multi-drug resistant, than more aggressive treatment was to follow.

Jake hoped the results would be negative, but knew that there was a chance, as he had gotten the illness from his mother, who had been going through treatment at the time of her death. Apparently, after a few weeks of treatment, Jake should have been feeling better: but he hadn't noticed any real differences yet.

Muffy, her long blond hair curling about her shoulders, was humming softly as she filed paperwork. Ronald was snoring in the chair beside him. Other than that, the clinic/emergency hospital was empty.

Jake's hands twisted together in worry. _Another week, and it'll be my birthday. I'm gonna be nineteen..._ Jake ran a hand over his forehead, and jumped when Doc Hardy entered the room, a clipboard in hand, flipping through some of the pages.

Jake elbowed Ronald awake, who started with a snort, then righted himself and looked professional in several seconds. Jake looked at Hardy, but found his usually open face unreadable.

Doc looked at him, and Jake knew. He froze, "Please tell me it's not."

"It's MDR-TB*, alright. I'm sorry my boy. I should have begun treatment with the more aggressive drugs-"

Jake slumped in his seat, "Now what?"

"We start you on a new treatment, of different drugs. I have a list here, but side-effects are a real worry with you. The TB hasn't been active for very long, but there is some scarring in the lung tissue already. I'm going to have to give you a cocktail of different drugs, possibly both oral and intravenous. Now, the side-effects can be extensive, and I'm going to need to monitor you closely."

Jake nodded, swallowing dryly, "Alright. What should I expect?"

"The treatment can last months, or years. I'm hoping, that since we caught this relatively early, that we'll succeed. However, you need to be aware that your body will be fighting a tough, uphill battle for a very long time."

Jake swallowed, "Okay."

"I'm going to put you on pyrazinamide, moxifloxacin, prothionamide, ethambutol, and amikacin. Some of the side effects can be rather dreadful. I'll have Muffy print out a copy of them all, just in case. I'll have to test your hearing and kidneys from here on out, and if something serious happens, you're going to have to stop taking the drugs, and call me right away."

Jake nodded again, eyes glazed over. Ronald smiled softly, "it's a lot to take in."

Doc Hardy nodded, "Yes. I'll send some equipment home with you, just in case. I'll instruct you on how to use them, and then you can go home."

Ronald nodded, "Of course."

"Otherwise, you're health overall is still quite good."

Jake nodded, "I'd hope so. I've been careful."

Doc smiled, "Good. You'll need to be more careful now."

Jake scrubbed his face with his hands, nodding, "Okay."

Doc patted Jake's shoulder, "I'll go get your pills- we'll try those first. If they don't work, we'll try other combinations, alright?"

"Yeah," Jake replied numbly.

Ronald smiled weakly, "Alright, what equipment do we need?"

"It's nothing you'll need right away, and most of it is simply preventative. I'm going to give you a wheelchair, and several oxygen tanks with the proper tubing."

"Why?" Jake asked.

"The scarring in your lungs will continue. With the bacteria growing in your lungs, you may not be getting the oxygen you need to survive. If you take it home with you, you can help yourself breathe much easier until treatment works. The wheelchair is something you might not need, as your body will become tired and week. With the weight you're losing, it may be easier and safer for you to be wheeled around."

Jake gaped like a fish, his cheeks flaming red. From anger or shame, Ronald couldn't tell.

Ronald stood up, and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants, "Teach us, please."

"I'll type up instructions for you to take home, too. That way you get a hands on demonstration as well as a reminder."

Ronald smiled, "Thank you."

(LINE BREAK)

Jake slumped onto the side of his bed, resting his head in his hands. Ronald stood near the door, "Do you want anything?" Ronald asked.

Jake shook his head, slipping his boots off, and crawling on top of the blankets. He curled onto his side, wheezing as he did so. Joe, with his puppy-like exuberance, hopped onto the bed, and curled up beside Jake. Jake patted the dog weakly, then looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I'll be okay. It was a rough morning, I think I'll have a nap."

Ronald nodded, "I'll be back home if you need me."

Jake nodded, then returned to his previous position. Ronald left, making sure the door stayed shut behind him. Ronald hurried to the bar, and plopped himself onto a bar stool,

"I need something strong."

"Having a bad day?" Katie asked, pouring some strong smelling alcohol into a glass, then handing it over.

"Sort of. Jake's tuberculosis is multi-drug resistant."

Katie's eyes widened, "Isn't it his birthday next week, too!? Poor kid."

Ronald smiled, "I want to do something special, but I don't know what."

"We can probably set up something here, you know," Katie supplied, "I don't think Grandpa would mind."

Ronald nodded, "I'm not sure if he would like that, though."

Katie shrugged, "Maybe not, but he's sick. He can escape from the party quickly if he wants to."

Ronald snorted, sipping the drink, "I suppose that's true."

Katie beamed, cleaning a glass, "I'll talk to Grandpa and get back to you. I'll spread the word, and see if we can get Martha to make a cake."

"His favourite is chocolate cheesecake," Ronald blurted suddenly, "He's not a huge fan of normal cake, apparently."

Katie nodded, "That's a little odd, but okay. I'll make sure to tell Martha that. What do you think about the racing going on the day after tomorrow?"

Ronald shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think Bob and Butterscotch** will win, possibly Gwen and Millie. I hope if they win, and then place, that they'll have to hold the racing here next year. That'll delay the building of the park."

Katie nodded, "That would be nice."

Ronald downed the last of his drink, putting some gold on the counter, "Here you go. I'd better go. I've got a store to look after."

"Have a good night, Ronald," Katie said, "If you see Jake, tell him I say hi."

Ronald nodded, "Will do. You two have a good night, too, alright?"

(LINE BREAK)

Jake lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, wishing he could fall back asleep. Jake had woken up at the unholy hour of three in the morning. As of yet, he hadn't fallen back asleep, and Jake wanted to get at least another hour of sleep before having to get up and take care of the chickens, Nuin, and the garden.

_I should sell some of my potatoes to Ronald today. _Jake mused. _I'm at twenty-two thousand gold. I can't believe I've made that much by selling eggs and working with Ronald and Bob._

Jake pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, groaned, then stood up. He took the proper medication, clumsily placed his cap on his head, ensuring his hair would be out of his eyes. Jake eyed the medical equipment with a sneer, then left the shack that he called home.

Jake took care of his garden, harvesting the newly grown potatoes, and dumping them into his rucksack. From there, Jake moved to care for the chickens. He took the eggs, and wrapped them to protect them, and placed them into the rucksack as well.

Jake sat heavily on the fence, wheezing for breath. He coughed, spitting blood into the grass. Jake waited to care for Nuin until he could breathe. He brushed Nuin's white coat, petting and talking to the horse as he did so.

Once Jake was done, he lead Nuin out of the paddock and tied him to the mailbox outside. Jake went into his root cellar, hoisted the sack of potatoes, and mounted Nuin. From there, he rode the horse to Ronalds.

He tied Nuin once more, and entered the shop. Ronald smiled at the sight, "Good to see you up early."

Jake nodded, "Thanks. I missed actually sleeping and feeling like I actually slept for as long as I did."

Ronald leaned against the counter, "So, what do you have?"

"Some eggs and a lot of potatoes."

"Oh my," Ronald murmured, "Sit down, it'll be a while to figure out how much I owe you."

Jake smiled, set the bags down, then turned toward the door, "I'm feeling better today. Can I come back later? I want to go train Nuin for a while."

"Not a big deal," Ronald replied, "I'll be here."

"Thanks, Ronald," Jake beamed.

Ronald smiled as Jake left, knowing it was a good thing that Jake was taking an interest in things.

(LINE BREAK)

Jake adjusted himself in the borrowed saddle, feeling oddly disconnected from Nuin's movements as he did so, "This feels weird."

Bob laughed, "It will until you're used to it. How fast have you managed to go?"

"Pretty fast in the field, a canter."

Bob nodded, "That's good. Now, go walk around with the saddle, then we'll go from there."

Jake nodded, and did as he was told. Soon, he had relaxed into the movement, and nudged Nuin into a brisk trot. Under Bob's watchful tutelage, Jake got Nuin to canter around the replica race track twice.

Jake wore a smile that went from ear to ear, "This is fantastic!"

"You can borrow the saddle if you want. It's old, and I don't use it anymore. I want it back at some point, but you can have it for now."

Jake nodded, leaning forward and patting Nuin on the neck, "Thanks, Bob."

Bob smiled, patting the gelding on the flank, "This is good. He's going more than I anticipated."

"It's fun. I didn't think I would like going fast, but I do."

Bob laughed, then checked his watch, "I hate to do this, but Tim and I make dinner from scratch on Thursdays, and-"

Jake shook his head, "No big deal. I understand. I'll give the saddle back soon."

Bob waved, "Have a good ride home."

(LINE BREAK)

Jake un-tacked Nuin, making sure that he brushed him down thoroughly. He had been to visit Ronald, and had ended up earning over a three thousand dollars from his crop. Jake couldn't be more pleased, as this meant that he was over half way to being able to buy the town.

Once Jake had finished taking care of Nuin, he drug himself into the shack, pet Joe, and made himself some dinner. Once that was done, Jake took his second dose of meds, and crawled into bed.

Joe crawled onto the bed, and curled up onto the bed, beside Jake. Jake pet the dog until he fell asleep.

(LINE BREAK)

Ronald woke the next morning, and stretched. He happily went through his morning routine, waking up, eating breakfast, and then heading out of the shop. It was race day, one of the few days other than Sundays Ronald closed his shop.

Walking swiftly, he made his way to the racetrack, and began talking to Bob, who was watching Tim warm up*** Butterscotch on the field beside the track.

"How's she doing?" Ronald asked, watching as the spirited mare trotted briskly by.

"Energetic. She knows it's race day. Gwen and Millie are over there, and the Funland people are on the opposite side, there," Bob pointed to the groups, and Ronald winced. Two Funland people, and two of the Valley's. If only they'd had more entries-

"I'm Jake, and this is Nuin. Do you need help spelling that?"

Ronald felt the blood drain from his face, and both he and Bob turned in unison to see Jake and Nuin in front of the registration table. Nuin looked around at the people and flurry of activity, his ears flicking toward the different sounds.

Jake himself looked nervous, and he seemed to be glaring at Alice, the girl from Funland. The pretty girl was talking into her cellphone, ignoring her two lackeys.

Ronald strode forward, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to race him, like I've wanted to," Jake replied, "It's the last race until next spring. I'm going to recover from my illness during the winter: and I'll be racing in an attempt to save this town."

Ronald deflated a little, "Jake, you're-"

"I know I'm sick. I brought the oxygen tank with me. If you could watch it, and get it ready for when we're done. I'm not sure how I'm going to feel when we're done. Please, Ronald. If you let me race today, I'll spend the next week in bed."

Ronald sighed, "Alright... Alright. If you kill yourself, I'm going to bring you back just to kill you myself."

Jake's lips twitched, "Thank you," Jake pulled the saddlebags from Nuin's back, "Here. This is the tank."

Ronald took it, and slung it gently over his shoulder, being mindful of the weight, "Good luck."

"Thanks. We're going to need it."

Ronald sat numbly on the sidelines, clutching the bag tightly in his hands. He could only hope Jake had some idea about what he was doing.

(LINE BREAK)

Jake swallowed nervously, running his hands up and down Nuin's legs, double checking on the fact the gelding hadn't hurt his legs on the way over. Jake couldn't feel any bumps or swelling, and Nuin seemed more than content to graze quietly.

Jake breathed as deeply as he could, leaning against the shining white coat, "We've got this, don't we?"

Nuin snorted, seemingly in agreement. Jake chuckled weakly, and got ready to tack Nuin up. Jake brushed Nuin's coat, making sure that no dirt would be trapped between the leather of the saddle and the girth and ensuring that Nuin looked his best in front of the whole town. Once that was done, Jake set the old saddle pad on Nuin's back, making sure it was lined up correctly. After that, Jake put the saddle over top, and attached the girth.

Then, Jake went to Nuin's other side, and tightened the girth, just like Bob had taught him. Using his fingers, Jake made sure that two fingers could fit underneath. Otherwise, the girth was too tight, and it could cause pinching, which wasn't what you wanted to do the thousand pound animal that you were riding. That done, Jake slipped Nuin's halter off, and replaced it with the bridle, making sure the straps were as tight or loose as required.

A bell sounded, signalling the race was going to start. Jake swallowed, led Nuin to the fence, and climbed on. He left his feet out of the stirrups, not wanting to have his knees near his ears while he waited for the usual fanfare of the races to be over.

Gwen and Millie looked s fierce as ever, and Bob looked comfortable on Butterscotch's back, even though it looked almost comical for someone of that size to be on a horse. Jake swallowed nervously, tightening his grip on the reins, and directing Nuin to the starting.

Jake was lucky, he was on the inside. He had the shortest to run, and if he got ahead of everyone quickly, he could try to stay that way. All Jake had to do was ensure he didn't get boxed in.

As Jake waited nervously for the signal, he noticed Gwen and Bob get ready, putting their feet into their stirrups, and positioning themselves into the two-point position. Jake quickly followed their move, inwardly smiling at the obliviousness of the Funland people. Just as Jake got accustomed to the position, the bell rung clear again: the sign the race was to begin.

Jake leaned forward over Nuin's muscular neck. He loosened the rains, and urged Nuin to run. Nuin burst from the line, quickly outpacing the others, and completely surprising the unprepared Funland people.

Jake's heart soared in his chest, and he could feel it rushing through his head. He kept half an eye on Gwen and Bob, but they fell into second and third place. Bob seemed happy to stay where he was, while Gwen was urging Millie forward with every pounding step.

Jake leaned a little on the first corner, and Nuin slowed a little before picking up his breakneck speed once the track had straightened again. Jake's head was swimming, and he couldn't breathe, but the adrenaline and the fact he was _winning_ more than made up for it.

Before he'd realized it, they crossed the finish line, Gwen and Millie thundering past them a few seconds later. Then, Bob, and then the Funland people.

Jake slowed Nuin down, letting his shaking legs out of the stirrups, and almost falling off at the sudden head rush. Jake leaned into Nuin's neck, breathing hard and seeing stars. After a moment Nuin stopped completely, sides heaving, sweat pouring from his body, much like his rider.

"Are you alright?! That was fantastic!" Bob jogged over, having left Butterscotch with Tim.

"Dizzy..." Jake replied, carefully slipping from Nuin's back. Once his legs hit the ground, they buckled, and Jake's vision tilted in response.

Strong, muscular arms caught him, "Easy there. You've saved us for another year! I didn't realize how fast you and Nuin were."

"Is he okay?" Jake managed to rasp as the large man led him out of the track, and to the sidelines, where there were chairs.

"Yes. Gwen's got him. He'll be beyond fine. Ronald's coming, Looks mad. Might want to appear apologetic."

Jake snorted, easing himself into the chair, then coughing harshly into his hands.

"I can't believe you won!" Ronald's voice conveyed his surprise, "Here. You're still huffing like an asthmatic smoker. This should help."

Jake shut his eyes, and allowed Ronald to hook him up to the oxygen, and was grateful when the oxygen flow tickled his nose. The tubing was a little annoying, but being able to breathe was a good advantage.

"Thanks," Jake rasped, opening his eyes. He smiled, "I can't believe I just won."

"You did good," Bob replied, "Gave me a bit of a scare though, you shouldn't do that again."

"I agree," Jake replied, "I didn't think it would be this taxing."

Ronald snorted, "It's good you brought the oxygen tank. C'mon, I'll get you home. Bob, do you mind bringing Nuin back over to the farm when you're done here?"

Bob shook his head, "I don't mind. I'll go take care of the horses, you go home and get some food and sleep."

"That sounds good," Jake smiled, then leveraged himself to his feet, "C'mon, if I stay here I'll fall asleep here."

Ronald smiled, "Of course. I've got your bag, can you pull the oxygen cart?" 

"I think so," Jake replied.

Bob watched as the pair left the race track, shaking his head at the absurdness of the younger man.

(LINE BREAK)

Author's Note: Aren't you guys excited? I'm excited for this.

Footnotes:

* MDR-TB: Multiple drug resistant tuberculosis. Usually because someone caught it from someone who had MDR TB themselves, or if someone caught it from someone undergoing treatment. The latter is what Jake got, he got the bacteria that was resistant to the drugs his mother was on.

** Butterscotch: I know Bob has Butterscotch for racing. But, you don't usually train a racehorse to do much else until after their racing career. Even then, it can be hard. Racehorses are trained to go, go, go, and that can be dangerous. Look it up. That's why Bob has Outlaw to drive with.

*** Warming up is the same principle for a horse as it is for a human. You warm them up to make sure they won't hurt themselves. Plain and simple.

I think that's it. If you're wondering about any of the in-detail tacking up stuff (putting the saddle on and stuff) Jake was using an English racing saddle, which the stirrups are often very short. Otherwise, why Jake was worried about having his feet knees near his ears. If you watch racing, you'll know what I'm talking about. If you don't, Google it.

I got the horse stuff from personal experience, except the racing. I've never been in a horse race.

If you want to tell me what you thought, feel free to leave a PM or a review. Honestly, I like hearing from you all.


End file.
